For the Future
by Thosa
Summary: #REWRITE# with the future being utter crap, Naruto decides that a rewrite is in order,and goes back in time and gives all info about the future to the most trusted and most powerful person that he can think of...his father. Armed with knowledge, what will Madara do, now that his enemies know his every plan? How will he complete his infinite tsukuyomi now? *minato centric*
1. chapter 1

Huge amounts of dust filled the air, revealing a rocky terrain filled with uneven holes. A single man lay there, right next to one of the bigger and more circular of the holes. He had finally made a decent rasengan.

He would have laid there forever, (chakra exhaustion is a bitch) but a toad with a kanji for 'fire' on his back appeared from nowhere and started calling him.

Minato groaned to himself, out of all the times to receive a personal summon from the hokage...

He got up, brushed himself of, and walked to a nearby bench where he had left his chunin vest. Gobbling down a chakra pill, he nodded to the toad, and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

\--

Hiruzen grumbled to himself as the jonins filled the room, some out of swirls, some out of summons, while others via the door. He had to make a more efficient way to gather them.

"Good afternoon everyone. You have been called to meet your new B-rank assignment for the next few years: genin teams." He said, causing many of his 'professionals' to start complaining like a a bunch of kids. "I have already decided the teams, you are all just here to 'accept' them."

Silence. Everybody waited with anticipation for his announcement.

Minato hummed to himself as he thought: there were about 40-something jonin in the room, and (usually) around 30 academy students; all genin would be made into a team of 3, meaning that there would be 10 new teachers as of today,meaning that he has 1/4 chance of more responsibilities...he had faced worse odds in the past.

Names started getting called, one by one and Minato smiled, looks like he wouldn't be getting called after all-

"Namikaze Minato, team 7"

-or maybe not. He walked up to the academy instructor with the other jonin and got basic information about his team: names, gender, age, basic personality info, etc.

"You will meet your team in an hour" called the hokage. "Dismissed, except for you Minato."

Everybody else left the room, leaving him alone with the hokage. Minato patiently waited for him to speak.

"As you know, you will be assigned to the front lines soon, despite the fact that you have a team. This is because we are outnumbered against Iwa and Kumo."

He stopped for a bit, seeming hesitant for some reason. He grabbed something from inside his desk that looked like a diary of some sorts,and handed it to him.

"Jiraya has been nagging for a while now, and I have come to support his decision: this is everything that I have about lord second's not-so-famous-but-incredibly-powerful teleportation jutsu."

Minato's eyes widened in shock. He had talked to Jiraya about space-time fuinjutsu and learned the existence of such a jutsu made by the second, but never did he expect to actually get something from it!

"This is A-rank easily. This notebook has been sealed by me and Danzo, such a book must not reach enemy hands at all costs: you will channel your _and **only your** chakra in this seal once an hour: failure to do so will destroy it._ _You will give it back before every mission you take outside konoha, and you will never, **ever** talk about it to anyone, yes, even Jiraya. **Am I clear?"**_

"Crystal" Minato replied seriously.

"Good" the hokage said, and smiled. "Enjoy."

\--

So warped about the diary, Minato almost forgot about his new team.

Thankfully he had a few minutes before he was expected to show up, and he was fast, even without a space-time jutsu.

He ran down the corridors of the academy that he had once attended, and quickly made it to the class. Opening the door he was greeted to basically 30 something stares all looking at him. Thankfully the academy teacher came to his rescue and called out team 7.

3 kids stood and walked up to him, 2 with stars in their eyes that oddly reminded him of Kushina plus ramen, and one with total indifference.

He smiled at them, waved at the instructor, and walked to the nearest training ground, his 3 new students following him.

\--

Walking to the training grounds had been a huge task: he was going to the closest one when he remembered that he had a team now,and couldn't go anywhere he liked.

Training grounds had rules to follow, sparse rules, but rules non less: 1) only genin or over could enter 2) teams had specific training grounds based on numbers (team 1 had training ground 1, team 2 had training ground 2...) and 3) training grounds where for practicing only. Any new high-destruction jutsu are for waste lands and territories not owned by konoha. (he, for example, had gone to one of the waste lands earlier to master the rasengan)

Thankfully for him, his genin didn't (or pretended not to) notice his sudden change of direction, so everything was fine. The after effects of the chakra pill were being felt though. He decided to not do anything too chakra intensive.

"Hi, my name is Minato Namikaze, just call me sensei, pleased to meet you." He said, and made a motion for his students to continue.

"I'm Obito!" Said with a grin the easily most excited person here.

"Hello, my name is Rin" said the only girl on his team with a smile.

"Kakashi" said the final member simply.

Minato nodded with a smile, internally grimacing: now what?

"Right! I bet you're all very tired, so why don't we all go home and meet here tomorrow morning at 7-"

"We have done nothing all day" said Kakashi plainly.

Shit. "That's great!" He said with enthusiasm "that means we can get to know each other straight away!" He blinked, pretending to have just now remembered something "therearenomissionsnow, weshouldjuststarttommorow, beherebyseven,anddon'tforgettoeatbreakfastby" he said quickly and suishined out of the area before Kakashi could say anything else to stop him.

\--

He just wanted to sleep.

Walking to the memorial stone, not too far away from earlier, Minato tiredly sat down right in front of a very specific hole and buried a simple shuriken.

The idea was to remember a very specific day and a very specific time, and travel to it once he was like 70 or something, and tell his past self everything that had happened in life, jutsu included.

If it worked it would be the biggest cheat he had ever done, even by his standards of cheating (the guy who copied a jutsu from a tailed beast, has seals against genjutsu, is basically too fast for taijutsu and kenjutsu, knows senjutsu, and will probably have a space-time jutsu in his arsenal soon.) and if it doesn't work, no harm done. It's a win-win situation with no problems if he doesn't succeed, so Minato saw no harm in trying.

Today the hokage gave him the jutsu that can give space-time the middle finger, if this wasn't a day to remember, he didn't know when would be.

4:58

It would be soon now.

4:59

Just a bit longer...

5:00

5:01

Minato shrugged and got up, OK, so nothing happened, big deal, he still had a space-time jutsu to learn-

"HOLY SHIT IT WORKED"

Minato looked up from the hole he was in and saw 2 konoha ninja (or at least they seemed so) come from no where, all of them staring at him with grins.

Was this a coincidence?

"Hello-" he started only to be cut off by one of the strangers.

"No time to explain dad, we are just shadow clones: just stay still-"

And then Minato's world went black.

Catching him before he fell, Naruto quickly caught his father and looked at Ino. The most important part of this mission was on her shoulders.

She nodded and got to work. Going through a huge amount of hand seals, she placed a hand on the not-yet-4th-hokage and did her job.

Seeing this, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and channeled chakra.

With a whole more chakra to work with, Ino easily managed to get most of the work done.

Noting that he had almost finished his chakra, Naruto quickly placed a few seals on his dads stomach, sealing a temporary imprint to explain the situation, and disappeared, his charka being finished.

Naruto Uzumaki no longer existed.

Ino grimaced, she didn't have enough chakra to finish the jutsu, she'd have to improvise-

Ino Yamanaka no longer existed.

Unknown to the entire world, history had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Minato sighed to himself as looked at his mindscape.

The once tidy planet, filled with perfectly cut grass and a small house, was now a mess with paper writings everywhere.

He gave a look to his 'son' (he had still difficulty accepting this since he and Kushina hadn't even thought about sex yet, let alone children) who was scratching his head apologetically.

He decided to ignore him for now, and with a thought, the papers started to float in mid air and connect together to form a massive scroll, which he left alone as he tidied the rest of the area.

Naruto whistled as he saw the once-mess become a beautiful garden full of flowers, with a pond and some trees, all of this next to a small,cozy house.

"This is all I can do" Minato said with a sigh. "Whatever that giant scroll is doing is massing up my other planets."

"Planets?" Asked Naruto curiously.

Minato just pointed to the floor and Naruto now noticed that the small garden that he was on wasn't flat, and was actually like a small planet, shaped-wise.

"And this is bad because..."

Minato just stared at him.

"You don't know what a destroyed mindscape does?" He asked, surprised. "But you're good at sealing!"

Naruto scratched his head again "uh not really, I just studied off by heart every diary of yours that I could, which isn't much."

"Mindscapes are physical manifestations of you, inside your brain." Minato explained tiredly, this was the basics! "Since it's in your brain, you can do whatever you want, all you have to to is visualize."

"What's this got to do with Fuinjutsu?"

"Fuinjutsu is, as I hope you know, the art of shaping chakra in a specific way, usually by ink, giving Fuinjutsu a flexibility that the human body could never replicate. The down side of this is that you have to make perfect seals every time, making it time consuming."

Naruto nodded, already knowing this.

"A loophole through this however, is to make a seal inside your mindscape, shaping it in a specific way that allows the first law of chakra balance to go into effect and push the chakra outside your body, making a perfect seal incredibly quickly in the real world, instantly once the skill is mastered-"

Minato stopped noticing that Naruto wasn't understanding a thing he said.

"The summoning jutsu" he said exasperatedly "you know that jutsu right?"

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Good: the seals on the ground are actually a complex pattern of fuinjutsu, but you don't worry because it's perfect everytime."

"Why should I worry?"

"Well, what if you made a seal wrong and instantly killed your summon?"

Naruto blinked, confused "why would-"

"It's an example: the point is, there is a complex seal on the floor, and you made it instantly...doesn't That make you question anything?"

Naruto thought about when he learnt the jutsu and if he thought anything similar "hmmm nope!"

Minato just stared at him. The ability to instantly make a perfect seal on the ground without error...that doesn't even make him a bit curious? "Well, the seal comes from your mindscape: you get that seal automatically when you sign a animal contract."

"This is really cool an all" he said "but I'm just an imprint, and plus, Shikamaru was the one that would worry about making seals, I'd just use em'." He said with a shrug. "I'm just here to explain Ino's jutsu and disappear forever."

Depressing. "Go on then." Said Minato with a sigh.

"You access everything with the 'release handseal' and once you do, you will see dates and writings, all of it will happen in the future if you don't fix it soon. I would explain more but you have something that sucks your chakra every now and then, and since you don't have any, it sucked mine, so my time's up! Good luck!" And with that, the blond faded into nothing.

Blinking at the last part, Minato looked at the mess that was his mindscape: 'planet Minato' is fine, the garden with the house is in perfect order, but his 'ninja planet' was in shambles, the weight of the enormous scroll from earlier weighting down on it. He'd fix this later. Right now the miniature sun said that it was around midday.

He woke up with a bolt, and quickly scrambled to his feet as it was midday. He had told his team to be ready hours ago!

Thankfully he was still next to the memorial stone from yesterday, which wasn't far away from the meeting point, so he quickly paid his respects and left the area.

He was greeted to the sight of a grumbling bunch of kids (not that he could blame them) so, ignoring his body's need for food, water and rest (bloody tiredness given to him by yesterdays chakra exhaustion) he waved to his new soldiers (which was a hard thing to think about with their age, not to mention how unprofessional they were acting, even if they were right, as he was really late) and got started.

"As of today I just want to see your skills first hand, and then we can go get a quick mission" he told them with a gentle smile, masking his body's laments.

"What sort of skills?" Asked Rin curiously.

"Anything outside of academy standard is a start."

His genin did as told, starting with Obito, the loudest about his lateness, and started with exhaling a massive fire ball. The boy then threw a few kunai, each hitting a tree with a decent amount of force.

Minato nodded. The girl was next, throwing even more kunai, all of them hitting Obito's kunai with a startling accuracy, and way more force than a 10 year old girl should muster.

Kakashi just pointed to his chunin vest.

It was at this moment that Minato realized that one of his genin, wasn't in fact, a genin. He had no idea why the hokage had given him a chunin in his 'genin team' but it was the hokage's decision, so he wouldn't complain. He'd just be curious about it later on.

Feeling wheezy, he swallowed another two chakra pills and got ready for a small spar with Kakashi to get a better idea of his skill level, when he was stopped by a yell of protest.

"Sensei!" It was Rin. "You shouldn't eat a chakra pill when you don't need one! I read it was really bad for your body because you have more chakra than you need and-"

"It's fine." He interrupted. "I still haven't fully recuperated from yesterdays chakra exhaustion."

That, apparently, was the wrong thing to say.

"Chakra exhaustion?! You should be in bed for the week then!"

She was about to continue her rant when Minato interrupted her with a smile. "Not really" he assured, "the-week-long-rest thing is just a myth, you recuperate all of your chakra in 6 to 10 days, it depends on your body, and that's to recuperate 100%, not the tiny amount necessary to train a genin team." He stared at Kakashi's chunin vest. It would have all gone smoothly if the hokage didn't give him a chunin.

The kids were impressed, even Kakashi was listening to him with rapt attention. Rin however, had stars in her eyes, proving her interest was way higher than the average curiosity. Maybe she wanted to become a legendary nin like Tsunade? It's a popular dream these days for kunochi of all ages. He made a mental note to introduce Rin to the medic corps, a medic would be very beneficial for the team.

"Kakashi, your up."

Despite being so tiny, Kakashi was good. Against a chakra deprived Minato, Kakashi was dangerous. He found himself needing another dose of chakra pills to keep him going. (He was up to four now, not good)

After the spar, the team went to the hokage tower and got a mission from the 'mission desk', your average 'D-rank clean up' mission.

He had expected for Kakashi to complain, with him being a Chunin and all, but it was Obito the one who ended up complaining, with the "we are ninja, we should be protecting princesses or saving the world" mentality that all genin seemed to have.

Takashi, their client, was very pleased at his garden becoming so perfectly clean in the span of so little time, that he paid a bit extra, just for the effort.

It was nice and all, but now Minato didn't know what to do. A training exercise?

"This is called tree walking" he explained to the awed genin from an upside down position, sticking to a branch of a random tree in training ground seven.

"You can do this by moulding the chakra in your feet in a specific way, said way will make you stick to the tree. Too much and you can't walk, to little and you can't stick, way to much and you ruin the tree. Mark your progress with kunai. Train for at least an hour."

"Where are you going sensei?" Asked Obito curiously. Damn if he was nosy, he supposed that that was a good trait for a ninja to have, but damn was it an annoying trait right now.

"I have a lot to do with me being a jonin and all, I'll meet you all tomorrow, same time as today."

"Same time being the actual time, or same time being late?" Asked Kakashi flatly.

Minato just smiled and shushined away.

His mindscape was getting worse. He needed to fix this. It seemed that the only way to get rid of the scroll was to read it though, so with that in mind , he got started.

Touching the scroll, he made the 'release' hand sign and immediately his world changed: gone was the grassy fields with flowers and the pond, his house following suite, instead there was darkness. Darkness and words.

Papers started to appear around him, and he grabbed a random one. It was a photo, a photo of what looked like a younger version of hokage-sama with three kids.

He grabbed other papers, all of it showing random images, and Minato decided to use the 'release' sign again to see if anything happened.

Instantly the papers formed into one massive paper, which seemed to organize the contents into something that looked like a weird family tree. To the left was written words in a bold dark red, the top saying things like 'end of third shinobi war' to 'Konoha invasion' and so on, while to the right was many more words, all in black, some highlighted and some not.

He decided to start from the beginning.

'Teleport day' was written in red, underneath that was written a few numbers that corresponded to yesterdays date.

A lot further down was written hiraishin mastered, and Minato widened his eyes: he had forgot all about the jutsu! Thankfully for him he had sealed the scroll away, with a seal that would suck at his reserves once an hour. Now that he thought about it, Naruto had complained about something to do with 'him having less time because something was sucking away his chakra". He guessed that that was what he was talking about.

He went further down and 'Obito's death' was written in bright bold red but was underlined with blue. Apparently Obito saved Kakashi from getting squashed by a boulder and got hit by it instead. In his dieing breath, he asked to give his sharingan which he had recently unlocked to Kakashi, but he didn't die, and was saved by some guy called Zetsu. There was an arrow that pointed to a box which had 'Obito trained by Madara' written in it. Madara? A curious name.

Some guy called Nawaki senju would die. Who's that?

Next was Rin's death, and she died by...Kakashi's Hand? What!? Uh no, she asked for him to kill her because the mist had turned her into a jinchuuriki and would release the seal once she entered the village... Attached to that was an arrow that pointed to the box from earlier that said that Obito was training, and underneath the arrow was a small writing. Apparently Obito would misunderstand the situation, thinking that Kakashi killed her because of...reasons? What? And he would get really mad and kill everybody in the area with the mokuton and his Mangekyou sharingan, except for Kakashi...Ahh What?

Next, some guy called Dan would die, and Tsunade would leave the village. What, why??? Who's Dan??

Months would pass by, he would become hokage, Kushina would have a baby, and Obito would come back to the village...to Release the nine tails from...Kushina? What? Is she a jinchuuriki? He would use a fake attempt to kill Naruto to distract him and release the beast, and control it with his sharingan. The sharingan can control tailed beasts? He would sacrifice his life to seal the bijuu inside his fucking son. What. The. Hell.

He thought it couldn't get worse, but it did:

Orochimaru would turn traitor.

Kumo would attempt to kidnap some Hyuga.

Itachi, some uchiha that was a prodigy, would...massacre The entire uchiha clan? By orders of the third hokage!?!

He would join some sort of hidden organization, which was lead by some guy called Nagato, who was trained by Jiraya sensei, who was lead by Zetsu pretending to work for Obito, who was working for Zetsu who he thought was working for Madara, but was actually lead by some chick called Kaguya which happened to be the sage of the six paths mum...

Minato stopped. This was too much. The curiosity fueled him though, and he couldn't stop reading.

The scroll seamed to stop for a bit. He looked further down and all hell broke loose when Naruto would become genin.

6 months into his career, and he would face Orochimaru of the sannin, who would lead a motherfucking invasion against the leaf...with His own hidden village?? And suna?? What?? He...he Would resuscitate the first and second hokage!?

Hiruzen would die, Tsunade would take his place, convinced by Naruto and Jiraya to come back to konoha...

Jiraya would then leave with Naruto and train him for the next for three years. Also Sasuke would leave konoha and go to Orochimaru(Who's he?)

Sasuke would kill Orochimaru. (Again, who's he?)

The akatsuki would grow active, capturing the first jinchuuriki...that was the Kazekage. Then Kumo's, then Iwa's, then Kiri's... Then back to Iwa, then Taki's...

Sasuke would try to capture Kumo's last jinchuuriki and fail, Nagato would try to capture Naruto and fail...

Obito would start the 4th shinobi war.

All shinobi nations would be united...such A thought was laughable at best, worrying at worst.

But it will be all for naught. Obito would use Kabuto, some guy that used to work for Orochimaru, to resuscitate the dead...and continue to resuscitate the dead, slowly outnumbering everyone. Kages would return to life, return and kill the living. Then Kabuto would resuscitate them...until Madara shows up. The Madara apparently, underneath his name was just written a list of names of people who would die.

That's how it literally ended. Madara just killing everyone. Apparently Zetsu tried to stab him in the back but failed.

Only few of the ninjas would survive, but even they would ultimately die. Everyone would go under the 'infinite tsukuyomi.'

What a nice thought.

There were a few pages that would talk about people and their back stories, but Minato wasn't interested. First things first his mindscape.

He walked to his cottage and created a hidden door, such a door lead to a hidden stair case that would take him underground. He had always though of making this, but couldn't ever find the reason to.

He made a huge library that stacked all papers from the scroll, neatly into a shelf. He grabbed the huge piece of paper and stuck it to the wall. Satisfied he walked upstairs and with a thought, his 'ninja planet' was once against in place: a metal planet with a huge dojo, while it couldn't be seen from here, inside the dojo was hundreds of seals, each one ready to be used in battle.

Minato grimaced, he had a lot to do.

 **Sooo what do you think? Did I forget something? Should I mention something else? I decided to explain a bit how seals work since it will bring a major impact to the story with Minato being the protagonist and all, but I didn't want to be to boring, so I cut it short...Also I explained mindscapes a bit because they never really get explained in canon. Should I explain more? Should I not? Apart from meeting Tsunade (which I already intended to happen) what else should I add? If there is any particular interest that doesn't go against the story I will add it. Also sorry for the slow updates, I blame school, my social life, and my laziness.**


End file.
